


To Fight For Peace

by orphan_account



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Characters from original script, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: -My take on the movie, with some twists from the original script and from the novelization.- Maleficent always wanted to see peace between the Kingdom of Alba and the Seelie Moors. Before she achieved that, she would have to deal with so many obstacles in her life... including her abusive aunt Ulla and her envious cousin Narcissa. Along the way, many friends and enemies were made.





	1. Youthful Innocence

Maleficent flew clumsily past the river. She couldn't wait to see Robin. She was tired of dealing with her toxic relatives. Her cheerful grin and her innocence were the hallmarks of being a child. When she saw Robin sitting by the lake, she called out to him. "Hi, Robin! Good morning. Where's Sweetpea and Azalea?" She greeted him as she approached him. 

Sitting with her knees somewhat in the mud, she grinned at her best friend. Her friend mirrored the smile. They giggled because of the slight awkwardness of the silence. 

"Sweetpea and Azalea are still in their homes. They're sleeping in after a night of partying with the other pixies in the Wee Folk Pub," Robin explained. 

Maleficent could only imagine what it might be like to be a hard-partying faerie... or person, if she were talking about a human. She didn't like the idea of clubbing too much. She had heard crazy tales of some partygoers getting drunk with the Rowanberry Nectar and having one-night stands with complete strangers. 

"Oh. So, tell me again how my parents met!" Maleficent replied, pushing away the silly subject. Her face became animated as she stretched her wings. 

"Okay, lass," Robin began with a deep breath. He looked her in the eye. "Once upon a time, when Princess Hermia, older daughter of Titania, turned sixteen, she met Lysander in the Seelie Glade. At first, she had a terrible impression of him because he tried to be chivalrous to him! Oh, how awkward their meeting was! Hermia spat into his face and stormed off. She complained to Queen Titania about how he treated her. But, the queen told her not to judge by looks or first impressions. Hermia ignored the advice at first and proceeded to complain to her long time friend, Helena." 

Maleficent felt so drawn into the story. She felt as if she were living out her mother's life. Oh, how alike they were! Like her mother, she herself was strong, confident, playful, and even good at speaking to others. Anyone could call that charismatic for short, but that quality was hard to achieve. 

"Helena ignored her friend's complaints and accused Hermia of being rude to Lysander. Remember, at the time, Helena used to be in love with Lysander. When the time came for Hermia to marry, Queen Titania thought that Demetrius, the powerful Seelie Elf, would be suitable. But, Hermia knew better. She had seen how arrogant he could be. Demetrius wasn't interested in her and instead fell for Helena..." Robin continued. 

Maleficent chortled softly. "That must be so awkward," She remarked as she listened. 

"Yes, it is. The humans said that I tried to make Lysander continue to love Helena, but I did the opposite. I waited until Lysander saw Hermia again so that I would do a small love spell on them. And it worked! The two immediately fell in love with each other. As soon as the spell weakened a little, Lysander and Hermia ended up engaged. Helena was angry when she had to break it off with Lysander. One day, when Hermia and Helena held a conversation, two men came onto the scene. That was when the two ladies went from friends to enemies in an instant! Helena's jealousy made her break off the friendship. Hermia tried to reason with her, but anger got the best of her intentions and twisted her actions."

Maleficent gasped. She had heard this tale several times, but the moment when a friendship ended because of jealousy was what got to her. She knew that jealousy could make people do horrible stuff. She couldn't blame her mother for being enraged at Helena for betraying the friendship. She'd feel that way if someone no longer wanted to be her friend. 

"Because of that, Hermia chose not to talk to Helena ever again unless her enemy apologized. But, Helena was too proud to own up to her jealousy. She tried to sabotage Hermia's wedding one time and failed miserably when Titania found out about the plan. Because of that, Titania judged Helena for what she did and then sent her to her execution. And then Demetrius avenged Helena by killing both Titania and Oberon. He was killed, too. Although Hermia and Lysander had a blissful marriage, it wasn't without difficulty," Robin finished. 

Maleficent nodded slowly as she heard her friend finish the story. She knew what happened next, but she'd rather hear it from Robin because the sprite had been a long time friend of Hermia's. Also, she liked how he told stories of his life and of Hermia and Lysander. 

"So, tell me what happened next. They did get married, but tell me again how Hermia's own sister betrayed her," Maleficent suggested. 

Robin then told of what happened next. "Hermia's rule was prosperous. Everyone loved her. Ulla, however, was in her sister's shadow. Her heart grew dark and cold. That wasn't the first time she envied her sister. When their parents were alive, they rewarded Hermia whenever she did something good. But, whenever Ulla did similar deeds, she was often overlooked. Even her own beauty was overlooked. So when she reluctantly attended her sister's coronation, she thought up a plan while speaking with Kinloch. One day, Ulla went over to the human kingdom and infuriated the king. She told him that Hermia and Lysander wanted to fight with him, so that was how the war began," He recalled. 

Maleficent once again imagined herself as the good and benevolent Hermia. Her cousin, Narcissa, would be in Ulla's place. She wondered if her future lover would be like Lysander - chivalrous, sweet, and protective. 

"When you were born, lass, the ruthless king instigated another war. Hermia and Lysander had no idea that Ulla was the reason that the wars started to happen. They tried to pacify the king, but then they got murdered. Ulla secretly celebrated and then crowned herself queen. What a monster... I never liked that queen," Robin said. 

Maleficent nodded with agreement. "Yeah. It was awful. There was absolutely no reason and excuse for my aunt to be so envious of my mother," She concurred. "However... I'm sure that there are nice humans, too. Not all of them are bad. Just as there are good faeries, there are also wicked ones that want nothing better to do than try to ruin their enemies' lives." 

"That was what happened to your parents. Ulla lied to the king and then... that was the result," Robin assumed. "She loves to hurt the ones around them. She's so full of herself and so is her daughter!" 

Maleficent nodded. She then heard footsteps behind them. Oh, no! She thought as she turned to face Ulla and Narcissa. They didn't seem pleased right now. 

"What did you just say about your rightful queen, you idiots?" Ulla jeered, scowling at both Maleficent and Robin. 

Maleficent felt offended, but she wasn't surprised. She had been hurt by her aunt ever since she was a wee little babe. She struggled to keep her composure, but she knew that her rage - like that of her mother's, was growing inside her heart. 

"But it's true. You were the reason my parents died! You have no right to wear that crown, you haughty jerk!" Maleficent asserted as she balled her fists. 

Narcissa's lips curled into a smug smile. "I may only be nine, but I can pack a punch. Just be careful," She warned. 

But, Maleficent wasn't intimidated. The Moorfolk watched as the wicked queen confronted the little princess. Tension grew in the air. Robin took it upon himself and flitted into Ulla's face. The queen only scowled. 

"You killed Hermia! Remember? Not that you literally did that... you lied to the human king about her. That was why she died," Robin confided. 

Maleficent heard collective gasps all around her. First, it was the pixies who followed Ulla like sheep to the slaughter. And then it was the rest of the Moorfolk. Even the most staunch ones were obviously horrified. 

"Hermia was rubbing her glory into your faces," Ulla reasoned as she chortled arrogantly. "Right?" She looked around as if requiring affirmation from her terrified subjects. 

She flipped her platinum blond hair like it was the most beautiful blessing from Heaven. And then her icy blue eyes caught sight of everyone around her. Her pink lips curled into a queenly smile. Her smoothly built cheekbones appeared more prominent as a result. 

Ulla snickered as she snapped her fingers in front of Maleficent's face. "More and more faeries are seeing you as the fairest of all. I guess that blessing runs through Hermia's bloodline, right? Apparently no one likes my daughter. They feel the same about me," She jeered, her voice thick with venom and hatred. "You and your pixie friends... you think you can stop me, huh?" 

"Ulla! Get away from me!" Maleficent shouted as she swatted Ulla's slim hand away. When she did that, she noticed that her aunt's fingers resembled slim spider legs - except enlarged. 

Ulla smacked her cheek several times to emphasize her point. Maleficent's eyes burned with tears, but she blinked her eyes in order to avoid seeming weak. Although she knew that her aunt envied her mother, she never understood the actual reason why her aunt could be so cruel. 

"You ungrateful whelp!" Ulla insulted. "I've helped raise you, but I've mostly left you in the care of the nursemaids. What makes you think I would ever love you, missy? I never loved you! And neither did I love your mother... or her stupid husband!"

Those words pricked Maleficent's heart like a thousand iron blades. She knew that her aunt abused her, but finding out that her aunt never loved her? Did her uncle Kinloch and her cousin Narcissa feel the same way? 

But, Maleficent remained strong. She wasn't going to break down in front of that nasty witch! "You are hurting me so much more than you know. And why do you like to hate me? Aren't relatives supposed to love one another, not hate one another?" She asserted. 

Her lower lip quivered subtly, but she wanted to show her aunt that she herself wasn't to be messed with. But, Maleficent was only ten, right? She knew that most children's emotions normally didn't mature until they were older. 

"Who cares about that relative stuff? That is so long ago when Hermia had not inspired envy in my heart. But, when she turned five, she began to do that!" Ulla retorted as she turned away. 

Narcissa didn't turn away. She approached Maleficent and stroked her hair. "Look at you... thick brown hair that glints in the sunlight like the most precious copper, emerald eyes that glow like the stars, and cherry red lips. Even the cheekbones highlight your adorableness," She jeered with a scowl. "My thin blond hair, my father's eyes, and small lips... are nothing compared to such a gem like you!" She lost her composure as she pulled Maleficent's hair. 

Maleficent hollered with pain. She then swatted away her cousin's delicately shaped hand. "You're so mean! Don't do that again!" She pointed out. 

She rose her hand, but reminded herself that the Moorfolk was watching. She knew that they'd be afraid of her if she ever stooped to a bully's level. So, she remained firm and lowered her hand. 

Narcissa snickered darkly as she smirked at the onlookers. "You'd rather love her. I'm the real deal! Just like my mother, right? Right, guys?" She declared. 

Crickets chirped. She sneered at the Moorfolk. "Really, idiots? You loathe me as much as you hate your true queen!" She boomed as she hoisted up her multicolored dress and stormed off. 

Maleficent smiled at the irony of the situation. In the human world, blonde hair was the most celebrated hair color. But, in the Moors... since Narcissa and Ulla had blonde hair, they were not liked. They were feared - not in positive awe, but in negative terror. 

She then glanced at Robin. She thought of a question that would apply to the wicked women. "Do you know that a queen bee leads her little bee kingdom? Well, in Ulla's case, she is the queen bee. She likes intimidating others in order to get them to like her," She spoke. 

Robin flitted to her side as they both sat down. "I can see the analogy of Ulla and a queen bee quite well," He agreed. 

"See? You saw how she treated me. Her daughter, although rude, was learning from her! Shouldn't a mother be a good role model to her children? Since Ulla is instilling strife into Narcissa's heart, I'd like to see her be forced to accept the consequences. My mother sometimes visit me in my dreams and at night when I least expect it. I'm not being silly - she's a ghost, but is benevolent. She models good behavior, unlike her sister." Maleficent finished speaking. She picked up a stone and tossed it at the water. 

She watched the stone skipping across the lake. And then, it sunk. "That's what I'm talking about. Ill hearts create ill hearts," She confirmed. "Like the stone, once a parent models evil behavior in front of his or her children, the little ones copy it. And once they imitate the behavior, they become as wicked. The darkness stays there even after many years pass, just like how the stone sinks into the water." 

Robin smiled as he listened. "You're wise beyond your years," He pointed out. 

Maleficent looked him in the eye and mirrored the grin. "I'm still learning from my mother, though. I look up to her, as a child will do. But, most of the time, I act mature for my age," She replied. 

"What does her ghost look like?" Robin seemed curious. 

"She wears a beautiful red gown. Her hair was slightly wavy. But, sometimes, I cannot see the bottom of her body - just the torso, her arms, and her head," Maleficent described. 

She then rose to her height. "I still have to train my wings. They aren't really improving," She said. 

"Yes, it is improving. It just takes time, lass. Be patient," Robin assured her. 

"I don't think I'll ever be as good as my mother." Maleficent crossed her arms and let out an exasperated sigh. 

"When Hermia was your age..." Robin began. 

"Robin! Stop. I've heard too many of those 'when Hermia was your age' stories. Don't you see how frustrated I am with flying? Especially when my cruel aunt chastises me for no reason whenever I accidently bumped into something important to her?" Maleficent complained. 

"Okay, lass. I know you don't like Ulla, but don't let her get to you. Just practice your flying. Mind your own business. You're not responsible for her," Robin reminded her. 

Maleficent shrugged. "Ah, well. I'll see what happens when I try to fly," She returned. She then took to the skies. 

Because she wasn't a good flyer yet, she had a habit of looking down in case she got into the headwinds. She knew the consequences of looking down - sometimes one would become afraid and then struggle to lightly land onto the solid ground. Maleficent felt the breeze blowing her beautiful brown locks. It took all the strength to not look down as she flapped her wings gently. 

She couldn't do a spin yet. The only thing she could do when training was strengthen the muscles in her wings. She felt a bit of air pressure on her ears as she dashed through the clouds. That familiar 'pop' in her ears used to startle her when she first took a flight into the air. But now, she knew it was because of the air pressure. 

Maleficent had been in the air for longer than just ten minutes. She swiftly grew so confident that when she attempted to do the spin and dived through the clouds at the same time, she forgot to go back up! She realized her mistake and frantically flapped her wings as she quickly landed into the water. 

She surfaced after a while of struggling to swim. She thought that she was going to drown! As she swam to the bank, she treaded out of the water. Her hair was damp and so was her wings. She coughed up some of the water. After that, she twisted her hair in an attempt to dry it. 

Maleficent never liked being in the water. One time when she attempted to swim, it was when she was three. She thought it would be daring, but as she got to the deep part of the lake, she began to drown. She screamed for help the moment that happened. But, thankfully, her friends had yanked her out of the water with all their might. Since then, she avoided swimming because she knew her wings would get wet and cause her to sink. 

Maleficent noticed Robin as she walked past him. "At least I tried. I got too confident and then this happened," She confided. She knew that she stated the obvious, but that didn't matter at all. 

"Lass, you need to be more careful next time," Robin reminded her. 

Maleficent smirked. Her wings were still dripping wet. It would take a certain amount of time for them to dry. It was as if some sort of object pressed her wings down and prevented any easy movement. "I'll think about that. Meanwhile..." She replied as she pointed to her wings. 

Maleficent walked to her favorite tree on the huge cliffs. It was the ancient Rowan Tree, originally seeds from Hermia and Lysander's human friends. Despite its origin, it was a symbol of friendship between the peasant farmers and the Fair Folk. She climbed up her tree and grabbed her favorite dolls. 

She watched as the sun began to set on the horizon. It was a beautiful array of colors - gold, lavender, pink, coral, orange, and red. The clouds went from white to a mix of those colors. The forest became less active as the evening came. 

Maleficent felt a cooling in the air. She then sensed someone near her. She looked to the right. She saw Hermia. "Are you here to bid me good night?" She questioned. 

"Not really. I was your age when I used to be clumsy. In time, sweetheart, I'm sure that you will no longer be clumsy when flying. It takes time," Hermia replied with a benevolent grin that melted Maleficent's heart. 

"Thanks for the reminder, mom. I love you and miss you," Maleficent said. 

"Your father and I are still watching over you from a distance, though. You have your father's wonderful eyes and his charming smile. Your cheekbones will be like mine, though. Your father's cheekbones are much more prominent and striking, accompanied by a strong jawline. I know you don't like your aunt... but the best thing to do is have courage and be kind," Hermia explained as she gently touched Maleficent's hands. 

Maleficent swore that she felt the touch of an angel. She felt warm and safe when near her mother. She knew it was childish, but what child didn't like feeling safe in the embrace of his or her parents? But, one question was on her mind considering her mother's relationship with a former friend turned enemy. 

"Did you forgive Helena?" Maleficent wondered. Upon finishing the question, she sensed her mother's spirit grow dark. 

The leaves in the tree turned brown, and so did the grass around Hermia. The benevolent spirit now seemed the opposite of her usual personality, which nearly frightened Maleficent. 

"It was hard to forgive her! She betrayed our friendship. At least your grandmother exercised justice upon her. But, my terrible sister was another thing entirely. I must go destroy her," Hermia retorted curtly, her blue eyes gleaming with rage. 

Maleficent swore that she saw angry red specks in her mother's eyes. She never saw her so livid. "I'm sorry if I asked," She replied apprehensively. "Don't lose it in front of me again." 

Hermia remained firm, not calming down immediately. She seemed like a baleful ghost instead of a kind one. The muscles in her neck tensed and it was obvious that she wanted to finish some kind of plan for revenge. 

Maleficent wondered why her mother didn't calm down. She knew that her mother had bad blood with her aunt. But, nobody had to carry such a grudge to the grave! Sometimes it was hard to know the power of forgiveness, but she knew that her mother needed to let go of what Helena and Ulla did to her. 

Maleficent knew that human spirits immediately went to a certain destination after death, but faeries were another thing entirely. Sometimes if the ghost of a faerie had unfinished business, he or she would try to finish what that ghost wanted to do. 

Maleficent watched as Hermia sneered. Was there another unresolved issue? She didn't want to know. "Take a deep breath," She suggested as she gathered her briefly lost courage. 

Hermia sighed as she crossed her arms. "Oh. Forgive me, sweetie. There's something to finish on Earth, right here in the Moors. Ulla must have done something to anger the king," She replied. 

Maleficent smiled. "You're forgiven. Did the meanies in your life hurt daddy as much as they hurt you?" She returned. 

"They usually snubbed him when we all used to be alive. Lysander didn't feel angry at them, though. He always had a forgiving heart," Hermia revealed. 

"Why didn't daddy take it to heart, but you do that?" Maleficent lifted her brows, curious. 

"I think it's because women are more emotional. You, though, seem to be strong enough to bear someone's hatred. Anyways, I must go." Hermia grinned as she disappeared into thin air. 

Maleficent wanted to know more, but held back. Because they held a conversation, time seemed to whiz by. When the sun already dipped into the horizon, her eyes began to feel heavy. She yawned as she nodded off. 

_"Sweet Maleficent, go to sleep... may your dreams be filled with peace and happiness. Go to sleep, go to sleep..."_ Hermia's voice sounded throughout the night. 

Maleficent's heart leaped at the sound of the lullaby. She had been told when she was a baby, her mother sang it to her. But, that was only one time, because her mother went into the battlefield that night. 

Even if her mother had been dead for ten years, she still heard that song at night. And she found that comforting. She wondered if the rest of her parents' unfinished business was to watch her grow up into a beautiful and independent woman. 

Maleficent drifted off into dreamland. The sounds of the night faded into the background. She heard the soft sound of the babbling creek. She also heard the night pixies singing softly to diurnal animals. Other sounds filled the night, but were calming and soft to her senses.


	2. Forbidden Fruits and Horns

For the past few days since Maleficent's fight with Ulla, something seemed to bother the cruel queen. But, that didn't concern the Moorfolk. Only the devoted followers of Ulla were concerned. Maleficent had watched as her aunt became pale, her blond hair thinning out. The wicked queen seemed to lose a dangerous amount of weight. Her skin even turned to a shade of pale green.

She wondered if Hermia's ghost was behind Ulla's mysterious illness. But, she didn't want to ask. Whatever that was, Maleficent didn't want to catch that disease. She kept a reasonable distance from her aunt. It was strange, however, that Narcissa wasn't bothered. Perhaps there was a reason why. There were rumors that the illness was related to Ulla's hardened heart, so it could not be contagious... but, perhaps that couldn't be true. 

Maleficent thought it boring to stay in one place for too long. She was curious about the world around her. One morning after breakfast, she embarked on a little adventure, much to her friend Robin's concern. She carefully levitated into the air as if to avoid injuring herself. She gently flew to the darkened forest. It was the Unseelie Moors, the kind of place that her friends warned her about. Although they did that for her safety, she didn't like to listen to that warning. 

Maleficent got closer and closer to the "forbidden fruit" of most horror tales. She landed onto the border between the Seelie Moors and the Unseelie Moors. She heard the eerie howls echoing from the darkness. She loved the thrill of adventures. Perhaps that was because she got the adventurous spirit from her courageous father. She carefully stepped into the Unseelie Moors. 

She could feel an adrenaline rush going through her whole body. She walked past the dead trees. She thought she heard a demonic growl from behind the trees. But, she didn't flinch at all. She glanced at the red eyes near the branches. She wondered if they wanted to attack. She wasn't good at self-defense just yet, but she could fly as quick as a leopard. She strode further into the darkness. 

"You don't belong here," A voice jeered. "You're Seelie material, just like the benevolent angels." 

"The light around you is just too unbearable..." Another voice snarled. 

"Just like our archenemy, Lysander... you have a pure heart..." 

Maleficent smirked. She knew that the Unseelie faeries hated seeing the members of the Seelie Court. That could be because the Seelie faeries were like purveyors of light, while their enemies were the total opposites. It was as if she herself was the sun, shining a light on the evils of the Unseelie Court. She proceeded further into the Unseelie Moors. 

Just then, a rotten stench entered her nose. She nearly retched. Was there decomposing bodies or was there a creature with that smell? Whatever that was, it might have an unsavory appearance. 

Maleficent sensed an evil presence coming closer. She didn't dare scream or run. She knew that the evil ones would sense fear. The Unseelie Protectors loved feeding on someone's fright. She stood her ground as she watched the outline of a creature come into view. She looked up and saw a head looming over her. She felt small, but she wasn't going to be frightened. 

"What are you doing here, Seelie material?" The beast jeered. It was but a shadow with gleaming red eyes. 

"I'm just curious," Maleficent returned innocently. She sensed that this creature meant business. 

"Get out of here. Go away or else! I expected to see Ulla. Her aunt, the Shadow Queen, was of the Unseelie Moors. But, instead, Princess Maleficent... you came. Do you think you can fight me? I can see your fear," The beast retorted as it handed out a clawed hand. 

Maleficent saw how long and dangerously sharp the talons were. She still didn't show any fright. But, apparently this creature could sense her subtle terror. "I'm not afraid," She countered. "I can fight." 

She swiftly placed her hands to her mouth. Why did she say that? She hadn't learned all of the self-defense tricks and tips! "I've got to go," She muttered, her voice betraying her feelings. 

"Heh heh, wimp. Just go. When you come back, I shall do something to you." The beast disappeared into the blackness. 

Maleficent nearly exhaled with relief. She left the Unseelie Moors, but she wanted to go a little farther from the Seelie Moors. She wanted to see the human kingdom. She once again levitated into the air and dashed through the Seelie Moors. She reached the border between the forest and the human kingdom. She spied a small village in the distance. She wondered if the peasants still remembered the harmony between the farmers and the faeries. 

Maleficent went to the village. She then set foot at the entrance to the village. She watched a few people pushing the carts around. It wasn't usual for the little town to be busy, but perhaps they were hurrying to finish their businesses. She sent one of the village children a curious glance. 

"It's an angel!" A little girl spoke as she noticed Maleficent. 

Maleficent watched as the girl approached her. The little one had messy hair and a sunburned face, as if she had been playing outside all morning. "Hello," Maleficent gently spoke, as if to avoid scaring her. 

She knew that her parents wanted perfect peace between Alba and the Moors, so she had to be gentle to humans... starting with the village children. That would be a wonderful start to spreading peace and causing humans to see faeries in a positive light. 

"What's your name?" Maleficent asked as she looked into the girl's dark grey eyes. 

"Bethany, like the town in Israel," The girl answered. 

"Okay. May I call you Beth for short? My name is Maleficent." Maleficent grinned benevolently. 

"I don't mind being called Beth. My little siblings call me that. My friends do the same thing." Bethany chortled as she finished speaking. "Are you from... there?" She pointed to the Seelie Moors. "They said that the good faeries live in there." 

"Yes. I'm a good faerie. However, you don't want to meet my aunt. She's really mean, just like my great-aunt. The Shadow Queen is said to be frightening in appearance," Maleficent explained. 

"Ooh, spooky, considering the tale of the evil Shadow Queen. Anyways, do you want to play with me and my friends for a while?" Bethany replied. 

Maleficent nodded as she followed the human girl past the small cottages. She wondered how the big families could fit in there. There should have been two-story houses for more than four children, right? 

"Some of my friends were from the orphanage. Their parents died either in accidents, house fires, or from savage wolf attacks," Bethany pointed out. "Some of the adults here felt bad for them, but they didn't want the responsibility of adopting an orphan." 

"You're so smart for your age," Maleficent told her. 

"I'm ten. My father is a writer, so he knows a lot of words. My mother died from a plague last year," Bethany explained. 

Maleficent frowned. "That's sad. My parents died in the war when I was just a baby. But, they watched over me from beyond, just like guardian angels. My friends raised me until I could take care of myself," She said. 

When they reached the center of the village, the other kids approached them. When they noticed Maleficent, they grinned and proceeded to touch her wings. 

Maleficent returned the smile. "Be gentle. The feathers don't have muscles in them," She reminded them. "Anyways, what do you do for fun?" 

The boy, who seemed to be Bethany's age, began to speak. "We play tag. And sometimes we play hide-and-seek," He explained. "By the way, call me Joseph."

A sad-faced girl, who seemed to be two years older, also introduced herself. "I'm Phoebe. If you're wondering why I seem upset, that's because my parents had recently been killed in a dangerous fire," She spoke. 

Maleficent nodded. "I'm Maleficent, but you can call me Mal for short," She introduced herself. 

Bethany held a conversation with Phoebe and Joseph. "Who will go first when playing both tag and hide-and-seek?" She questioned. 

A short girl approached Phoebe. "Don't look down on me because of my height. I run fast," She answered. 

"Okay, Maggie. You go first," Bethany told the girl. 

Maleficent and the other children, except for Maggie, searched for hiding places. She found the best hiding place, which was behind a tree. She climbed up the tree, knowing that the leaves would conceal her from being seen. 

After a while of waiting, she heard Maggie saying "here I come" as she peeked through the leaves. The little girl was running around the village, searching for the other human children. Maleficent smirked. Perhaps this was a good time to prank Maggie if the girl approached the tree. 

Maleficent watched as the girl found the other human children. Bethany hid behind a wagon before being discovered. And when that happened, she ran before slowing to a halt. Phoebe and Joseph were found behind one of the cottages. 

Maggie then approached the tree. Maleficent had to keep from snickering, for that would spoil the surprise. She silently and swiftly climbed down, still behind the tree. When Maggie wasn't looking, Maleficent snuck up behind her. "Boo!" She shouted, and the girl jumped. 

That was when the two of them broke into laughter. Maggie turned to face her. Although she seemed to be a little startled, she seemed to find it funny. 

"Oh, Mal! You are the sneaky one!" Maggie remarked in between each fit of laughter. 

Maleficent led her to the village, where the other kids waited. For the rest of the noon, she played with the children. She soon became friends with them. They told one another stories of random things, of the people in the Bible, and of silly fairy tales gone wrong. 

When the afternoon came, Maleficent knew that her friends might worry about her at some point, so when she led the orphans to where they lived, she bid them good-bye. Before she left, she was greeted by a middle-aged woman with a plump body and graying hair. 

"Thank you for brightening their days. Phoebe does need the most cheer after being in a state of gloom. You're like an angel from Heaven," The woman told Maleficent. 

"You're welcome. I have to go home," Maleficent replied as she waved at the children. "I'll see you later." 

Maleficent left the village and went home. As she approached the border, she saw a small raven. The little blackbird cawed as if in agony. She picked it up and then flew to the Rowan Tree, where she would make a nest for him. 

Maleficent conjured a nest from nothing and placed it upon a thick branch. "Here you go," She murmured gently as she placed the raven into the nest. "You will stay until you feel better." 

She then searched the Moors for some berries and nuts. She found them on the bushes and other plants. She gathered the berries and took a few of the nuts. She went back to the Rowan Tree, climbed up to her hammock, and gave the berries and nuts to the raven. 

But, the raven wouldn't eat those. Maleficent frowned. She climbed back down and placed her hands onto the grass, searching for worms. She felt something slimy and small. It turned out to be a few worms. She held them in her left hand and returned to the hammock. She handed the worms to the raven. 

The raven ate the worms. He cawed at Maleficent as if to thank her for being kind and selfless. She smiled. "Where did you hurt?" She asked as she gingerly touched the raven's wings and then other parts of his body. 

She noticed that one of the wings were twisted into an unnatural position. What happened? Feeling deep concern, she placed her fingers onto the affected wing and summoned her healing power. 

Maleficent watched as the golden dust enveloped the wing. When the golden dust disappeared, the raven's wing was now in a natural position. "There. Did your parents abandon you?" She asked. 

The raven shook its head as if to say no. He cawed with an unhappy lilt. Maleficent placed the puzzle pieces together in her mind. Perhaps the adult ravens got killed somehow. "They died?" She guessed as she furrowed her brows. 

The raven nodded. Maleficent's heart ached. "Alright. Looks like you'll be staying longer than expected," She offered. 

The raven cawed happily. Maleficent gently stroked the raven's body. She then pulled back and laid down in the hammock as she picked up her dolls. Her wings stretched as she levitated the dolls into the air. "They're replicas of Lysander and Hermia," She murmured to the raven. "When my parents died, they left behind the dolls. When I was a toddler, my friends would tell stories while moving the dolls around. I related more to my mother, although sometimes my friends told me that I am also a bit like my father." 

Maleficent then placed the dolls away. She grabbed the beautiful golden tiara from the branch. She adored the Celtic trinity knot in the front of it. She placed her finger on the center of the trinity knot. "This... is what Hermia wore as queen. The white pearl in the center symbolizes purity. The red rubies on both sides of the knot represents nobility," She explained. "But, to the human world, the color red symbolizes the blood of Jesus." She then touched the red rubies. 

She then placed the crown back to its usual place. She would like to wear it someday when older. And the red dress... oh, how much she wanted to wear that one when going to a formal dance as a young woman! Maleficent smiled as the night surrounded the land. When the raven fell asleep, she whispered "good night" to him. Her voice was soft enough to avoid waking him up. 

Maleficent rested her hands on her abdomen as she closed her eyes. She slept through the night. She had some wonderful dreams, but they were hard to remember. 

 

Morning came. Maleficent awakened from her slumber. She sensed that she was being watched. She glanced at an angry Ulla. "What?" She asked innocently. "It's just a raven." 

"You do know well not to sneak out without my permission! Do that one more time and I'll clip your wings. That raven is hideous!" Ulla retorted as she rose her hand. 

"How can a raven heal itself? Impossible! I made some friends in the human world. They're nicer than you!" Maleficent asserted. 

"Do you want me to curse you?" Ulla shot her a threatening glare. 

Maleficent nearly flinched upon hearing the word "curse." She didn't like the idea of being cursed. So, she glared at the queen in order to make her stop. "Leave me alone," She replied. 

"I have dark magic and I'm not afraid to use it!" Ulla sneered as she allowed her hand to form a dark energy ball. 

Maleficent shook her head as she backed away. She rose to her height and took the raven into her hands. She looked Ulla in the eye. "No. Don't curse me," She countered.

"Well... in three, two, one..." Ulla snickered deviously as she tossed the energy ball at her niece. 

Maleficent gasped as she covered herself with her wings. The energy ball rammed into her, forcing her to a nearby cliff. She felt a heaviness on her head. She wondered why. As she approached the river, she gasped. She saw her reflection. She gained a pair of horns! She felt mortified. Hot tears came to her eyes. 

She heard Ulla cackling at her misfortune. Maleficent whirled around, her heart pounding with both hurt and rage. "You... you witch!" She hollered. 

Ulla crossed her arms and sneered as she did before. "I made you ugly. I could have done that to your mother, but she wouldn't let me... and neither would your grandmother!" She taunted as she pointed at the horns. 

Maleficent gasped as she placed her free hand to her mouth. She held the raven in her other hand. "How could you do this to me?" She blurted out as her tears fell from her eyes. 

"Now your human friends will see you as a demon instead of an angel. The curse will last until I die. It will be completely gone if you become close to a certain human!" Ulla declared as she stormed off. 

Maleficent returned to the Rowan Tree and placed the raven into its nest. She covered her face with her hands. She concealed herself with her huge wings as she sobbed. She was afraid that her friends would leave her! She heard Narcissa howling with laughter. 

"I'm the fairest! You're not," Narcissa mocked. 

"Go away! No one likes you!" Maleficent screeched, her voice filled with a mix of emotions. 

"Whatever! Everyone knows that blondes are the best!" Narcissa boasted. 

"Stop bullying me!" Maleficent completely lost it and broke down. 

After Narcissa left her alone, Maleficent calmed down a little. She sighed as her mind replayed the moment where she was cursed with a pair of horns. She was then approached by Robin. 

"What happened to you?" Robin asked, his voice filled with concern. "You crossed the queen, right?" 

"Yes. I did nothing to her! I only wanted a little adventure, and she did this to me? I was just taking care of my pet raven," Maleficent confided. 

"She's such a tyrant." Robin sighed as if agreeing with her. 

"I know." Maleficent didn't reveal what she ended up looking like. She felt so ugly! She bowed her head to conceal her horns. 

"What was that?" Robin asked, seemingly curious about Maleficent's horns. 

"Don't look. You would leave my side if you see... horns," Maleficent grumbled as she shook her head. 

But, Robin didn't leave her side. He didn't fly away in fear. "Lass... you're still beautiful. The horns don't define you," He reassured the young faerie. 

"That's so easy for you to say," Maleficent responded bitterly. "I feel so mortified." 

"You don't have a reason to feel embarrassed." Robin gently stroked Maleficent's wing. 

"She said that my new human friends would betray me if they saw my horns." Maleficent shrugged as her mind went through scenarios of being abandoned by her newest friends. She was afraid that the humans would forget about the peace if they saw her horns. She would be loathed. The humans would possibly demonize her... or worse, attack her with iron weapons. 

Maleficent then lowered her wings. "They'd forget how nice I was to them. They'd say that I turned to the dark side," She bemoaned as she nodded. 

"You weren't mean. Surely they'd look past your appearance and see your heart." Robin smiled. "There were tales of fawns and satyrs befriending humans despite having a pair of horns." 

"Yeah, but mine looked downright demonic, like the monsters of Christian tales." Maleficent frowned, not wanting to agree with her friend. 

"They aren't really hideous. They reminded me of a magnificent crown. You just decorate them with jewelry, as the fawns and other horned creatures had done." Robin gently touched Maleficent's right horn. 

Maleficent shot him a death glare, but then realized that her friend didn't judge her based on how she now looked. She still wondered about the humans, though. She grinned faintly. "Perhaps you're right. My aunt cannot take me down," She figured. 

Robin pointed to the tiara on the branch. "I don't think you need that. A few torques will do. I'll go get Sweetpea and Azalea," He replied as he flitted off into the distance. 

Maleficent waited for her female friends to return. She glanced at the raven. "Am I still beautiful?" She questioned. 

The raven nodded as if saying yes. Maleficent's smile widened. "Oh. Well... I think I should name you Corbeau," She said. 

A while passed since she spoke. When Sweetpea and Azalea came, Maleficent saw them holding some pieces of handmade jewelry. The little pixies placed the jewelry onto a nearby tree stump. Before they got started, Sweetpea carefully brushed Maleficent's hair. "You're so beautiful, even with the horns," She complimented. 

Pretty soon, Sweetpea styled Maleficent's hair into a half-ponytail. She then braided the strand of hair that was layered on the rest of the faerie's gorgeous sienna hair. After that, Azalea placed the torques onto Maleficent's horns. 

Maleficent watched as the two pixies flitted to the water. She followed them to the river. She gazed at her reflection and beamed. She looked so beautiful! She hadn't changed her dress, though. She wanted to wear her formal gown so that she would remind Narcissa that she herself was still gorgeous. 

Maleficent then returned to her tree and changed into her gown. The gown's underdress was a light grey, while the overdress was a deep shade of purple. On the front of the dress was the Celtic trinity knot. The shoulder pads were made out of leather. The bottom of the gown swept gracefully across the ground. 

Maleficent strode away from the Rowan Tree and approached the Faerie Mound. She saw Narcissa wearing a poofy pink gown. Her cousin's hair was curled. Although her appearance was pleasant to look at, her cold heart wasn't concealed by the mask of feigned innocence. 

When Narcissa glanced at her, she groaned and threw a temper tantrum. "You! You of all faeries! Just when I thought the Moorfolk would find me more adorable than you! How did you get to look much more extravagant? You resembled a legendary faerie queen from the tales of old! Why, I should destroy your gown!" She hollered, which caused the onlookers to shake in fear. 

Maleficent nearly smirked at her cousin's immature behavior. She wasn't showing off, but she knew that her snobby cousin would do that! "Don't you know that beauty is from the inside? My beauty is enchanced by the way I dress. Look at my horns. They're part of a magnificent crown," She pointed out. 

Narcissa let out a loud _"hmph!"_ and stormed off. The Moorfolk cheered as Maleficent smiled. She didn't always like the attention, but she was beloved no matter what. She felt as if she were in her mother's shoes just now, being the adored faerie and all. 

Maleficent thought about throwing a little party in the Seelie Glade. "Hey, who wants to party in the Seelie Glade?" She asked the onlookers. 

Most of the Moorfolk rose their hands. Maleficent smiled as she led them to the glade. The musical pixies started to play with the small instruments. The singing ones began to break into a chorus. 

Maleficent and the other faeries danced and giggled. Robin danced with Sweetpea. Azalea twirled many times by herself. The trio of pixies only watched on from a small distance. 

Maleficent smiled as she held her petticoat and twirled. The skirt then twirled with her, as if it had been lightweight. She then did several dance moves taught by her friends. The music was so upbeat that she bet that even the gloomiest guests would cheer up! The music became quicker in rhythm as she danced to the beat. 

The pixies tossed the flowers around as they continued to dance in the air. Euphoria filled the air as Maleficent began to sing to the tunes. She giggled as she twirled and skipped around. She then levitated into the air and spun. 

As soon as the party ended during the first few hours of the evening, Narcissa arrived. Maleficent's feet touched the ground as she faced her. "Are you trying to ruin the festivities?" She asked. "Because everyone will retire for the night." 

"I wanted to, but then no one will notice me. Whenever you and me are in the same area, all they see is you, Maleficent! Why are you so popular?" Narcissa retorted. 

Maleficent sensed the tension in the air once again. That witch had brought such a damper upon the recently finished party! "Narcissa, you may be a princess and have good looks, but your heart is hideous! That's why we don't like being around you. You cannot be queen after your mother passes on. I will be the queen someday," She confronted. She saw that her friends were afraid of Narcissa, still. 

"Nobody cares about my parties, either! Just have fun being popular, because I will go live with the Unseelies! They'll accept me. They'll even crown me their queen. I shall return for vengeance someday. My mother's dying right now and no one's attending the funeral," Narcissa griped. 

Maleficent shook her head and crossed her arms. "Leave my friends alone, then. Go ahead, Narcissa. Crown yourself the evil queen of the Unseelie Court. See what happens. I won't let you harm the Seelie Moors," She declared as she pointed a finger at her cousin. 

Narcissa snickered as she disappeared into the darkness. Maleficent balled her fists, still feeling enraged at her cousin's intentions. She knew that her cousin would eventually join the enemy! She turned to face her friends, who were still shaking a little. "Don't worry. I'll make sure that Narcissa never touches you," She promised. 

Maleficent watched as her friends left the glade. She flew to the Rowan Tree and then sat upon her hammock. After bidding Corbeau good-night, she slipped into her nightdress, took off her jewelry, and then fell asleep...


	3. Maleficent Meets Stefan

Two years after Ulla's death, Maleficent went from an awkward flier to a more seasoned one. She was still young. Because her aunt died, she could now take off her horns, despite her friends saying that she looked gorgeous no matter what. Now it wasn't the horns and wings that bothered her... now it was other things that were often on her mind. She sometimes wondered why her nose seemed to look awkwardly proportioned compared to the rest of her face. 

Maleficent was still visited by Hermia from time to time, but it occurred less often because of her parents' reasons. The main reason was that Hermia found a way to forgive Helena for betraying their friendship. Another reason was that she had finished her plan for revenge on Ulla. Lysander's reasons were different, as he had moved on after Maleficent's twelfth birthday. 

Since the Seelie Moors had no queen for two years, Maleficent finally gave in to the pressure. She was only twelve, but why did that not matter to her friends and admirers? That didn't even matter to her acquaintances. 

One morning, when Maleficent stepped onto the stone, she heard the roar of a powerful lion and the caw of an eagle... when that happened, she stepped back, startled. Was queenhood her destiny already? It didn't feel right to her, ruling over her friends when she was supposed to just be a friend. 

Maleficent shrugged. It wasn't like she was going to get her mother's crown and place it upon her head. She half-expected to see Narcissa return so that the girl would take over, but there wasn't any sign of her. She decided, perhaps, that she should just become queen. 

As she glanced at the Moorfolk, she came up with a speech despite not being as charismatic as her mother. "As you have known, Ulla wasn't a very good queen. She had been the reason why my parents died. She once went off to the human kingdom in order to start the strife between man and fae. Narcissa wasn't a pleasant faerie, either. She envied me just as Ulla envied Hermia. I thought Ulla had died from envy, but actually it was from poisoning from one of the Seelie Elves," Maleficent declared. "And that man was a warrior. Celegnir, come up here." She pointed to one of the elves. 

A tall man with pale skin and white-blonde hair approached her and kneeled. "Majesty," He murmured as he bowed his head. 

Maleficent observed him. She nodded as she watched him look her in the eye. "Well, although you opposed the late queen, you will need to give a reason why. I will decide what I shall do with you," She told him. 

"Queen Maleficent... one time, Ulla told me not to fight with an Unseelie Elf. She said it was because she had peaceful relations with the enemy," Celegnir admitted. 

"Oh. The verdict, well, for you... since I'm the new queen, I will allow you to defend the Seelie Moors against the Unseelie Elves. You still get to be in the battlefield," Maleficent decided. 

"Thank you, Majesty. What will you like to do about the laws concerning the relationship with the Unseelie Court?" Celegnir rose to his height. 

"I shall place a barrier between the Seelie Moors and the Unseelie Moors. That way, the wicked faeries will know that we no longer want to be their friends," Maleficent vowed as she strode past the onlookers. 

"Do wicked humans count?" Celegnir questioned. 

"Yes, but we're not going to fend off the good ones. I will do what my mother hasn't finished - make peace with the human kingdom." Maleficent nodded as she spoke. 

"That's fine. We won't stop you." Celegnir walked off into the distance, taking his daughter with him. 

Maleficent waved at them. She then watched as the trio of pixies came into view. They could be quite annoying at times. Ever so vain and flighty, the trio would often find even the most idiotic of reasons to bicker and quarrel. _Gnats,_ she wanted to say. 

"What now?" Maleficent questioned. 

Knotgrass was the first to speak. "A half-human, half-fae boy stole a crystal from the Pool of Jewels! He was the son of King Henry, yet his mother was a faerie!" She explained. 

"Well, who's his mother? You said that she is a faerie," Maleficent pressed, curious. 

"Her name is Marigold. She pretended to be a human in order to seduce King Henry. When she birthed Prince Stefan, she discarded him because he wasn't a fully-blooded faerie. King Henry found out the truth and killed his own wife," Flittle explained for Knotgrass. She was then pushed back by her older sister. 

"Marigold? The rumored faerie who pretended to be a human maiden named Duchess Anne of Edinburgh?" Maleficent replied, feeling shocked. How come she didn't think it was true? It was a surprising revelation! 

"Yes. King Henry ended up raising his bastard son in the castle," Thistlewit answered, not failing to maintain eye contact. 

"So, where is the boy now?" Maleficent interrogated. 

"He's cornered by the border guards," Knotgrass revealed. 

Maleficent darted into the air and took to the headwinds. When she reached the Pool of Jewels, she landed onto the ground before a canopy of thick leaves. The two border guards were inching closer to the canopy, as if expecting to hurt an enemy. She then heard Balthazar speak to her in the ancient Celtic language. 

"Don't worry. I'm not afraid," Maleficent reminded him as she glanced at the canopy. 

She didn't see any movement, but she thought she saw a trembling boy. "I know you're there. Come out," She instructed. 

"No. They mean to kill me," The timid voice returned. "And they're hideous to look at." 

Maleficent gasped as she listened. Her brows lowered slightly. "That's extremely rude!" She scolded as she glanced at Balthazar. "Don't listen to him. You're classically handsome." 

She turned her attention back to the canopy. "It's not right to steal, but we don't kill others for it. Come out. Come out this instant!" She demanded, growing impatient as time passed on. 

A boy walked out from the hiding place and then glanced at Maleficent. He wore a royal garb with a small gold crown. "You're just a girl," He pointed out. 

Maleficent nodded. "Yes. And you're just a boy, perhaps my age or a year older," She countered. She then held out her hand. 

"What?" The boy asked innocently as he patted the leather sack on his belt. 

Maleficent sighed as she gave him a serious look. "The jewel." She told him. "Give it back. Now!" 

He took out a jewel and tossed it to her. Maleficent caught it and then threw it into the water. "Thanks. Now I shall lead you out of here, since you live at the castle," She told him. 

"You're her," The boy hinted. 

Maleficent felt puzzled as she led the boy to the border between the Seelie Moors and the Kingdom of Alba. "What did you mean by that?" She questioned. 

"The girl. The kids in the village talk about you playing with them on some occasions." 

Maleficent then knew what the boy meant. But, she didn't catch his name. This could be the bastard prince, but she couldn't be sure. "Are you the son of King Henry?" She asked. 

"Yes. Prince Stefan," The boy returned as he held out his hand. 

Maleficent then proceeded to shake his hand. "I'm Maleficent," She said. "The newest Queen of the Seelie Moors." 

When she felt something burn into her flesh, she shrieked with pain and pulled away. "It's iron! Iron burns faeries," She pointed out. 

"It doesn't hurt me. But, I'll throw it away," Stefan returned as he tossed his ring far off into the distance. 

Maleficent's heart warmed as she watched what he just did. She smiled at him. "Thank you," She said. 

"I like your wings," Stefan complimented. 

Maleficent's grin widened, enhancing her adorable expression. She would like to see him again. But, then she remembered the moment where Stefan's action just spooked the Seelie Faeries. "You can't come back. It's not safe," She told him. 

"But, if I ask my father for permission... or just lie about my whereabouts... do you think I will be gone forever? I will come back despite that warning. I won't hurt you and your friends," Stefan replied. 

Maleficent's heart warmed again. She saw that this boy meant it. "Okay. You can... but just be nice. Understand? I'm no longer a mere princess. A queen has full power," She reminded him with a benevolent smile. 

"I get it. A queen like you... well, okay. I get it. I understand. Anyways, I'll be nice. I swear," Stefan said as he turned to leave. 

Maleficent then hurried back into the Seelie Moors. She didn't want her friends to worry. She later rested in the Rowan Tree, thinking about what Stefan did. She grinned as she looked up into the sky, staring at the twinkling diamonds in the blackness. 

Maleficent heard Corbeau cawing, but she knew that she had just fed him. He seemed to grow a little. Perhaps that would be the right time to release him? Adulthood often signified independence, after all. 

"What do you need? I'm in the middle of contemplating... about that boy," Maleficent whispered to the raven. 

"Caw... caw." Corbeau flapped his wings and glanced around. 

"Meaning?" Maleficent lifted her brow and tilted her head, curious. 

"Caw!" 

"Alright. I'll tell you a bit of advice... don't bother the humans too much for food. And if you find a worm or a piece of corn on the ground... you know what to do. I'll give you a little something," Maleficent told Corbeau. 

Gold dust escaped her fingers and enveloped the raven. "You will still survive in the wild. And if possible, you might live as long as a human would, perhaps to a hundred," She finished. 

She watched as the raven left the nest and took to the skies. She waved at him. Deep inside, she had an inkling that she could meet him again after eight or nine years passed. Maleficent shook off that hunch as just a part of being attached to the raven. She rested her head and then fell asleep. 

 

About several weeks passed since Maleficent released Corbeau into the wild and since she first met Stefan. She was beginning to wonder if the boy would ever come back. One day, she walked to the border. When she noticed a familiar boy, she hid in the treetops in order to prank him. 

"Maleficent? Maleficent!" Stefan called to the air as he glanced around. 

Maleficent snickered softly as she landed behind him. "Look who came back," She announced, which spooked the boy a little. She was reminded of when she played with the village children. 

"Maleficent... I could never get used to that mischief," Stefan pointed out as he glanced at her. 

Maleficent must have forgotten to take off her horns, for Stefan glanced at the horns. She bowed her head as if embarrassed. 

"Your horns. They're magnificent," Stefan told her. 

"Um... thanks," Maleficent replied. A deer approached her. 

She held out her hand to the deer. She then petted the deer. The thoughts of the raven were still at the back of her mind. She wondered why she didn't forget about the raven. Anyways, as she finished petting the deer, she heard Stefan talk. 

"If it were hunted, I'd have it as a meal in the castle," Stefan remarked. 

Maleficent ignored what he said. "Whatever. Say, what do you want to do?" She returned. 

"What do you do for fun?" Stefan asked. 

Maleficent came up with an idea. She led him into the Seelie Moors and rushed to the river. She levitated into the air. Stefan held on to her foot as they both went over the river. They both giggled. 

"Let's see how much longer you can hold on!" Maleficent told him as she continued flying over the water. 

A few minutes later, Stefan fell into the water and then swimmed to the riverbank. Maleficent chortled as she landed onto the ground near him. She led him through the forest. When they entered the Seelie Glade, they sat upon a rock. 

Maleficent draped her wing across Stefan's back. She had a bit of a crush on him, but she knew that she wasn't old enough to date. She rested her head on his shoulder. "You're still soaked. Anyways, I suggest you stay here for a little longer," She said. 

As the time passed, they exchanged stories and told each other even the deepest secrets. Maleficent told Stefan about what it was like to be a young faerie queen ruling over the Seelie Moors. She then told him of her aunt and then of her envious cousin. She even told him about the tale of the dark Shadow Queen. 

But, Stefan seemed to have a few questions. "How did Queen Lilith influence her niece?" He asked. 

Maleficent recalled the story of how that happened. "Ulla made a deal with the wicked woman. The deal was that if Ulla overthrew Hermia someday, then Lilith would reward her. But, when Titania found out, she killed Lilith during a huge battle between the Seelie Faeries and the Unseelie Faeries. Lilith didn't immediately go to Hell after death. She returned as a shadow in order to kill any Seelie Faerie that would dare tread into the Unseelie Forest," She answered. 

Maleficent glanced at the dark trees in the distance. She remembered the little adventure into the dark forest. "Do you ever feel a kind of chill up and down your spine whenever you go into places not meant to be explored? That's what I feel when going into the Unseelie Moors," She concluded. 

"I might have felt that chill whenever going to dark places. But, I don't go into scary places often," Stefan replied. 

Maleficent smiled as she pulled away. "When my mother died, she left behind her gowns that she had worn in her life. The one formal gown that I once wore at age ten was the one that she wore during her birthday party. The red dress, however, might fit a young adult. It's so elegant. She had also left behind her crown. Here, let me go grab the crown," She told Stefan. "Stay here. Don't go into the dark forest." 

Maleficent flew into the air and searched for the Rowan Tree. She reached one of the cliffs. She then took the crown from one of the branches. She glanced at the empty nest. If she hadn't let the raven go, he would still be there, perhaps sleeping or just sitting still. But, she sensed that she would meet him again someday. 

Maleficent took off her horns and left them in the hammock. She placed the crown upon her head. She thought of also showing her dolls to Stefan, but he'd probably call them girly. Anyways, as she returned to the Seelie Glade, she noticed Narcissa talking to Stefan. How did the evil girl find a way around the magical barrier? 

"Narcissa! Leave my friend alone!" Maleficent shouted as she charged at Narcissa. 

Narcissa evaded the attack and chortled darkly. "I'm just done putting a spell on him," She hinted. 

"What spell?" Maleficent interrogated as she landed onto the ground, her feet touching the grass. 

"You'll find out. I'm going back to the Unseelie Moors. My friends are waiting! I met a falcon a few weeks ago, by the way. I called him Daenir. It had a dark meaning," Narcissa retorted as she stormed off to the dark forest. 

Maleficent hugged Stefan protectively. "I won't let her spell get to you," She said. 

Stefan shrugged. "I don't know. She told me that if I want to become king someday... I must do something bad," He replied. 

Maleficent pulled away and looked him in the eye. "Can it be reversed?" She questioned, feeling a little worried. 

"No. She said that it will last forever and no one can break it," Stefan admitted. 

"Oh... well, anyways... Let me tell you a bit about my crown," Maleficent began. She pointed to the Celtic trinity knot. 

"It looks beautiful on you," Stefan complimented. "Where are your horns?" 

"I took them off. I don't always like wearing them. Anyways, the trinity knot has a symbolism behind it. The pearl in the center..." Maleficent continued to speak of the crown and why it meant so much to her mother. 

After she was done speaking, she then sat next to her friend. "I don't get why Narcissa's trying to imitate me. She got her own bird, while I sent mine away so that he would taste some freedom. Maybe she's plotting something. But, whatever that is... I won't let her win," Maleficent confided. 

"I have something for you, Maleficent..." Stefan said as he took out a necklace. 

Maleficent's face brightened up with a smile. "Thank you," She replied. She allowed her friend to place the necklace onto her neck. 

The necklace had a light blue gem in the front. The thread was made from leather. There was no hint of iron anywhere in it. Maleficent touched the gem. She looked into Stefan's blue-grey eyes. She pulled him into a tight embrace. 

When they finished hugging, Maleficent glanced at the setting sun. "It's time for you to go," She told Stefan. 

After Stefan left, Maleficent flew to the Rowan Tree and placed her crown onto a branch. She found herself staring at the nest. She knew that the raven was just a raven, but once again, the same hunch pestered her. It wouldn't go away. She sighed as she closed her eyes. But, sleep didn't find her. She tossed and turned. 

A random thought of a man with dark hair and wearing dark clothing entered her mind. Maleficent had no idea why. She knew that she had a gift of sensing something before it actually occured. It wasn't that she was able to listen to forewarnings from her intuitive side; sometimes, it didn't come true. 

Wherever the image of the man came from, Maleficent was sure it would be far off into the future when she had finished growing up. She had heard stories of Hermia knowing what would happen before the situation even took place. Perhaps she had inherited her mother's gift. 

Maleficent finally became tired. The moon had stopped hanging in the middle of the sky and gradually moved to the western horizon. Sleep took hold of her. But, what she dreamed about wasn't too pleasant... 

_"I'm just done putting a spell on him," Narcissa's voice echoed._

_"She told me that if I want to become king someday... I must do something bad," Stefan's voice rang as if shouting while inside a cave._

_An image of an older woman came before Maleficent. She gasped as she noticed the horns. She saw that the woman didn't have wings. The next image showed the same woman casting some kind of spell on an infant._

_"What is it like to be a wingless faerie... in a world where you don't belong!" A livid male voice boomed._

_Maleficent then heard a woman shriek. Suddenly, she saw the darkness all around her as she felt herself plummeting. She felt her heart pounding against her chest... and her heart was about ready to jump out at any moment!_

Maleficent screamed as she sat up. The sun had already risen into the sky. The terrifying images would be like shadows in the back of her mind. What if Narcissa's curse involved making Stefan do something terrible? 

She felt her wings on her back. Her heartbeat slowed down as she sighed with relief. She wondered if the woman was her older self. She couldn't deny the reality of the ominous dream. Maleficent shook her head as she took in a calming breath. She was still shaking a little, though. She climbed down the Rowan Tree and gathered some berries. When she was done, she walked to the lake to calm down her nerves. She sat down, her knees digging into the grass as she ate her breakfast. 

Maleficent then cupped her hands and placed them under the water. She drank the water. When she was done, she scooted closer to the water. Placing her feet into the water, she hummed as she watched the mermaid-like sprites dance above the water. She glanced at the treetops. She then watched as the water serpents dived into the water. 

Maleficent was then approached by a girl about her age. That could be the daughter of Celegnir, right? "What do you need?" She asked the girl. 

"I had a premonition last night, Queen Maleficent. In the omen, I saw a man stealing your wings," The girl replied. 

Maleficent gasped. The images in the nightmare flooded back to her! "You're kidding," She blurted out as she rose to her height. 

"No. You must be careful around him. If not, then it will be terrible," The girl warned. 

Maleficent furrowed her brows. Soon, she lifted her brows and placed her hands to her mouth. "It's not about Stefan, is it? It better not be. It has to be someone else," She denied. She knew that prophecies didn't always come to fruitition. Then, she realized that she didn't know the girl's name. "What do I call you?" She continued. 

The girl curtsied. "Laineth. Why do you ask?" She returned. 

"Alright, Laineth. Is there anything else you want to say?" Maleficent asked as she tilted her head a little. 

Laineth shook her head as she clutched her white staff a little tighter. "No. I must go to the training academy in the Seelie Elf Village. I have to learn to become a mage like my mother," She explained as she walked off. 

Maleficent flew to the Rowan Tree. She sat in her hammock and glanced at the nest. She picked up her dolls and levitated them into the air. She used her magic to make the dolls dance in the air. She smiled and giggled.


End file.
